<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Meant To... by WarnadoLovesTacos2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790876">Never Meant To...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnadoLovesTacos2020/pseuds/WarnadoLovesTacos2020'>WarnadoLovesTacos2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Badlands, Brother!Techno, Brother!Tommy, Brother!Tubbo, Brother!Wilbur, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Drama, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Grief/Mourning, Manipulation, Omelette Arc, Plot, Post-War, Quackity - Freeform, Tension, Two Shot, Violence, antfrost - Freeform, crimson vines, father!Phil, ghost - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, three part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnadoLovesTacos2020/pseuds/WarnadoLovesTacos2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Responding to a tip-off from Dream, Techno investigates a strange crane. </p><p>What he finds down there is... interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's not going to show up," George sighed. </p><p>He sat against a tree a few meters from the edge of the ridge. It was late in the evening. He didn't have a clock, but the sun had almost set. Its orange light refracted further and more intensely through the distant fog with every increment of its descent. It almost looked as though touching the horizon had caused the sun to start disintegrating, like ice in water or a ruptured egg yolk... George realised he was hungry and he muttered to Callaghan to get him a steak. The squire bowed and went to place down an ender chest. </p><p>George lifted his crown and brushed a loose strand of hair back into place. He didn't know why Dream had decided to call this meeting and the wait was getting boring. It didn't help that the man Dream wanted to meet had killed George once before. </p><p>Currently, the green champion knelt near the edge of the hill, looking down on what remained of L'Manberg. He turned his head enough that the white mask poked out from under the green hood and the glare of sunlight off it began to make George's eyes water. </p><p>"Techno'll come," said Dream. He returned his attention to the fledgling skyline. </p><p>Callaghan was still fumbling with the ender chest, so George stood up and dawdled over to sit beside Dream and share the view. George had to give Tubbo credit. The craters still couldn't be ignored, but large stilts now supported sizeable platforms on which various buildings were starting to spring up. And of course, there were various surrounding areas like Rutabegaville, Manifold land and... </p><p>George's ears pricked up at the sound of a cracking ender pearl. A shadow loomed over him. Before he could even turn the full way round he felt the blade pressed against his throat. The most powerful and terrifying man on the server stood over him: Technoblade. Sunlight illuminating every inch of the Blade, from his red robes to the hog-mask that cover half his face to that brass mockery of a crown. He wore no armour but that could change fast. George dared not move. </p><p>A bowstring creaked into place and Callaghan stepped into view, trying to circle around to George. </p><p>"Leave the King alone," warned the squire, straining to keep the arrow drawn. </p><p>Techno's mouth curdled into a bitter smile and he remained silent for some time, Callaghan straining more and more to hold the arrow in place with every passing second.</p><p>"Callaghan," he said. "Have you ever heard the tale of Pandarus?"</p><p>Everyone was silent. Dream had not moved.</p><p>"It's in the Iliad. It's about a second-rate archer who tries to fight someone well out of his weight-class. He dies, Cal. Don't, uh..." Techno chuckled. "Don't be like him."</p><p>George gave Callaghan a look, pleading with him to back down. Callaghan put the arrow back in his quiver Techno then tossed his sword over to the squire. He looked down at George. </p><p>"I'll get you another day, oppressor. Now, if you'll kindly get out of my seat."</p><p>Techno planted a boot against George's back and before DreamSMP's King knew what was happening he was scraping over the edge. Thud! He'd fallen ten blocks. </p><p>Back up at the top of the ridge, Dream continued his calm vigil over L'Manberg while Techno and Callaghan faced each other. The squire briefly furrowed his brows in concentration and reached for another arrow, before his resolve left him and he went running off to find a way to George. </p><p>Techno sat down, dangling his legs over the ridge and casting a sidelong glance at Dream. He subtly equipped his elytra - he only needed to fall forwards and he'd be gliding to safety. Dream had occasionally proven a useful ally in spreading chaos, but he was still <em>the</em> state - the guy pulling the strings. He liked controlled chaos, not true anarchy. Techno knew he would have to take Dream down eventually, but for now he tolerated him. </p><p>Dream, however, showed no appreciation of this stay of execution as he belatedly started snorting with laughter. </p><p>"Pandarus?" he chuckled. "Where do get these stories, man?"</p><p>Techno didn't respond. He waited in complete, stony silence for the laughter to wear down. He knew it wouldn't intimidate Dream like it might a Quackity or a Karl or even one of his brothers, but it would show Dream he wasn't in the mood to screw around. After it became clear he would get no reaction, Dream shook his head and began the discussion.</p><p>"Okay, business, I guess," he said, passing Techno a set of binoculars and pointing at the platform. "Your brothers are progressing pretty well."</p><p>Techno took a look through and zoomed in. Tubbo and Tommy were there, apparently bickering about a billboard. He saw his name on it but couldn't pick out the billboard's actual topic. </p><p>"You're banned from their borders," explained Dream. "It's official. Only parts of that billboard President Tubbo approves of are the clauses banning you and terrorists. You must be heartbroken, I know."</p><p>"Oh, absolutely," Techno muttered, slightly distracted by Tubbo sealing Tommy in the dunk tank. "Is that all?"</p><p>"No, Techno, I... I wouldn't call you out here for some cute Tommy/Tubbo antics. Those are dime a dozen. Something interesting has shown up in L'Manberg and, seeing as you can now never set foot there ever again, I didn't see how you'd ever hear about it if I didn't point it out."</p><p>"Are you actually going do tell me?"</p><p>"Just look over at that crane."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Someone interesting has, uh, moved in <em>underneath</em>. In the uh, in the sewers, dude."</p><p>"... Is this a bit? Are you screwing with me, Dream?"</p><p>"Oh no, Techno, not-"</p><p>"Is this a funny bit, Dream? A goof? Should there be Pogs in my chat, or should I not get anyone's hopes up?"</p><p>"No, it's-"</p><p>Techno had now turned his head the full way to look at dream. The white mask smiled back. </p><p>"Then, tell me who's moved in," concluded Techno. </p><p>"Well, I only promised to point it out. I think I've done enough, Techno," Dream responded flatly. "If you want to actually find out, you'll have to ask someone closer to it."</p><p>Dream stood up and began to rummage through his pockets.</p><p>"Come on Dream, don't be a douche," Techno groaned flatly. </p><p>"Ooh boy, you are lucky Bad's not around," he chuckled. </p><p>Techno laid back and watched the violet sky above him darken further and further. He heard George and Callaghan grumbling at the foot of the ridge. This had been a waste of time.</p><p>"Of course," Dream oozed, flourishing an ender pearl from his pocket. "If you weren't banned from L'Manberg you could just go in there, but sadly, that billboard's pretty darned authoritative. I really don't see how you're getting around that one."</p><p>Techno pulled himself up by the elbows, cocking an eyebrow. Dream leaned over the edge, scrutinising the landscape and dangling the pearl before him. </p><p>"I'm sure we'll talk soon, Techno. I'm sure you'll make the right decision."</p><p>"If this is part of you and Tommy's little disc feud, I will come for you next, green boy," said Techno with dispassionate conviction. </p><p>A pause. Techno couldn't see any of his facial features, but he knew Dream was smirking.</p><p>"Sure you will. Anyway, George and Callaghan have waited long enough. Talk soon."</p><p>With that, he dropped the ender pearl and materialised next to his friends. Their voices grew dimmer and dimmer to Techno as they walked away, mirroring the darker and darker evening.</p><p>Eventually, when the only light came from the moon, stars and the distant streetlights of L'Manberg, and the only sound was Tommy's far-off shouting, Techno sat up and pulled out an invisibility potion. He drained it and held his hand up. He waited to see it fade, then fell forward. The wind caught under his wings, and suddenly he was gliding unseen toward the land he had so recently destroyed, toward the crane which covered a secret. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno’s invisible feet skimmed the bottom of the crater, kicking up dust and boosting him back into the air a block or two. The spruce-wood pillars holding up the platforms of the reborn L’manberg darted past him, each looking like a potential attacker in the near-darkness. Only the occasional torch provided any light, barely reaching the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He craned his neck to try and seek out a sewer entrance. Dream had said it was in the sewers, whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> was. Finally, just as he entered his landing jog he regained a glimpse of the crane, and from there was able to follow the path of jagged, still-singed stones to the grey, brick circle which signalled the entrance into the sewers. It was just beyond the platforms. He de-equipped his Elytra and set off, wondering what trap Dream had laid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be a physical trap. If Dream had wanted an ambush he would’ve carried it out on the cliff-face. L’Manberg certainly wouldn’t try on its own. Quackity seemed pretty pissed about the Withers and Tommy was Tommy, but Tubbo was smart enough to remember the Red Festival. He would bide his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, the trap was mental. Something that would piss him off. But what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed his hand on the lip of the sewer and it slipped away. A warm crimson substance had stained his palm, and because of its invisibility had become a smear on the air. Surprisingly it wasn’t blood - the consistency seemed too thick, too mushy for that. He wiped it off his palm on a nearby rock, and in the process wiped the thought of it from the surface of his mind. Sewers were gross. Finding gross stuff there was no surprise. Techno hauled himself into the sewers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large trench of water ran down the centre, with narrow paths along the sewer’s edges. Moonlight reached in a small way, but then just blackness. Techno downed a potion of night-vision, stepped into the dark and waited for his eyes to adjust. He took the opportunity for some mental calculations about the approximate distance of the crane. The path ahead cleared up. A straight shot with junctions coming off. He decided to skip the first few junctions, turn right, then wander until something became obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his watch and estimated he still had five minutes or so of invisibility, so he crept onwards at a calm enough pace He didn’t crouch or make himself small, but did scan the ground for anything that might make too much noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Occasionally, he heard the muted peal of Tommy’s laughter as it tore apart the silence of the night, or Karl loudly advertising something about gift cards. However, aside from that, nothing much happened. He ruminated on how he and his brothers had found themselves so diametrically opposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hate his brothers, or even Tubbo. Following Phil around from war to war, they had some real good times. He recalled sparring with Wilbur to get as good as Dad. Even if Wilbur had always been more comfortable talking then fighting, that had been a good time. He always knew how to get Tommy into such a hyped-up frenzy with his words that every fight had an audience as loud as a stadium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or picking up Tubbo! Techno actually smiled as this memory rose from the depths. He had been fifteen years old - he hadn’t even gotten the hog mask yet, let alone the ‘Blade’ nickname. He had just been Techno, raw and unpolished. Anyway, Tommy had vanished while Phil was out. It was terrifying. Only Wilbur seemed calm, convinced he would show up fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting lost builds character, and if we take a while finding him, maybe he’ll learn not to shout so much,” he shrugged before readjusting his beanie, demonstrating a flat coldness Techo would spend years trying to recapture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hours of searching, they heard Tommy and charged off toward the sounds. Techno cut through a thick hedge and what had sounded like screams now blossomed into hysterical laughter. Tommy balanced on the prow of a little fishing boat that was spinning in slow cycles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spin me right ‘round, baby, right ‘round,” the rower sang calmly, occasionally losing the tune to a stifled laugh but, much like his spiralling vessel, always returning to his point of origin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rower was Tubbo. They never learned what happened to his family, but they had come to that area because Phil was on campaign. Imagining an explanation was not hard. Wilbur had smiled, but he told Tommy to dive into the water with a little too much urgency for Techno to believe he wasn’t at least a little ticked off. After that, there was someone else competing for Tommy’s attention. His audience was divided.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that why, after Tommy turned down the presidency… Nah, reflecting’s for chumps. Who cares?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno passed junction number three, saw no hint of light and reckoned walking one further couldn’t do any harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Politics had ruined it all. Wars cooled slowly into peace. Employers became states, nations, governments. Eventually these governments got so good at destroying each other without war they started to think they didn’t need to speak the language of violence. Phil disagreed. He kept making war for those who would pay. His sons kept following. Eventually, the governments decided this smouldering tongue of violence needed cut out. They did not realise the conversation they were starting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil gave them such a fight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fight. In the field, in the courtrooms of kings, in deserts, plains, castles, mountains and all the world besides. Armies fell. Nations collapsed under their own weight. And it all ultimately wasn’t enough. They ended up separated from their father, presuming him dead until much later. And then it finally fell apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno wanted anarchy, blood and fire in revenge for his father. Wilbur wanted to be ‘safe’. He chose government, and the others were too young to see how wrong he was. Techno never quite forgave him that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent years in defiance of this betrayal, set about spreading anarchy. Many things happened in between. He became the Blade. Got his scars and his mask. Learned the secrets of the Withers. Phil turned out to be okay and inflamed the anarchy in his own, calmer way. Showed how everyone could thrive free of the state, building and surviving in perfect liberty. In the ashes of government.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo crossed his path a few times, but Techno and Wilbur never spoke again. Not until after the election, that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d actually come to Pogtopia to gloat. To lord it over Wilbur. Laugh about how his precious government had failed. But the surrendering traitor wasn’t there anymore. Within the darkness of despair, he had found a light in the anarchic flame. He raved and raged against the state. He saw the path, at long last. And for the first time in so, so long they had seen eye to eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wilbur pressed that button and blew L’Manberg half the way to the Nether, Techno had never been prouder of his brother. And then he died. He hadn’t seen the path forward, only the flame into which he had cast himself - the sword he had fallen upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a flickering torchlight to his right. Voices bounced out of a junction. Tense ones. A debate was ongoing. Techno approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black robes over blue shirt: Quackity poorly disguised. He stood on the opposite bank of the sewer to Techno, whisper-shouting at a group of people slightly further down the tunnel. All clad in Netherite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you want to renegotiate the deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this what Dream wanted me to see?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno drifted closer, unseen ears pricked. He began to surreptitiously sip from his next invisibility potion, estimating that he didn’t have long left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Sam feels uncomfortable about the resurrection,” a nasal voice droned from beneath a red-trimmed hood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just not natural,” explained a man in a creeper mask in all earnesty. “And, you know, I like Tubbo and Tommy. We’ve been friends for a while and I’m worried-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-You should have thought about that before you signed on,” said Quackity said. “This is entry-level stuff. You don’t sign on to a conspiracy… if you like the people you’re conspiring against!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno noticed a bundle of bones in creeper-mask’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam continued. “But are you sure there isn’t a better puppet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rattled the bones emphatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A figure in the background purred in approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what? You’ve all decided you’re going to be pussies and fuck me right up the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Quackity knew what was happening the hooded figure’s hand was clasped around his throat. The hood fell back and revealed a gaunt face adorned by a web of crimson pulp. Like tumours, the strange red mush swelled and sunk at different points across his features. “Language,” hissed Bad in all his corruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno barely registered this confirmation that three main Badlanders were right there in front of him, apparently working for Quackity against L’Manberg. Instead, his raw surprise at Bad’s warped appearance inspired a desire to intervene on behalf of Quackity of all people. This desire dissipated after one step, when his foot nudged a pebble into the water. Plop!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno drew back from the edge, deciding he’d not intervene. He finally had time to register what he was seeing. Techno had seen Bad beneath his hood before and it had never been… that. This was new. He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Quackity yelped before regaining his politician’s composure. “In more family-friendly terms: we signed a dea, you can’t just back out! I will leave a terrible review on your website!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quackity,” said Bad flatly. “I’ll be honest. I don’t care about L’Manberg. I don’t care about Dream. I don’t care about Boomerville or Little-penis-land or whoever else shows up. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> bigger fish to fry than you getting a political puppet to manipulate. I certainly do not care about getting a bad review. You’re lucky Sam insisted on renegotiating the contract, or we would not be here right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno cocked an eyebrow. Resurrection? Political puppet? Maybe this was what Dream wanted him to see. Could it be… No. Phil would have taken more care than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad let silence hang in the air and swept the environment with his white eyes. Techno held extra still as the ambiguous eyes swept over him. He knew Bad couldn’t see him, but still…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Bad sniffed. “Sam stressed to me the importance of your friendship. And - holy muffin! - he did a good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed Quackity back down, who proceeded to retreat several steps. He masked it beneath a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Therefore, I’m going to renegotiate your contract here and now. We won’t resurrect Schlatt for Sam’s sake, but we will offer you another service,” he said with a lax gesture of the hand to the mouth of the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait? Schlat?! That’s what this was about?! Techno had to stop himself screaming with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this was what Dream wanted him to take an interest in, he really didn’t know Techno. Schlatt was useless! Killing an old man with heart problems again pog? No. No pogs in chat. Unless Schlatt came after him he had no interest in repeating that conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, the Badlands were tough. In fact, they were one of the few factions Techno thought might be a real threat if they decided to oppose him. However, Quackity was a small-fry. As Bad had literally just said, Quackity didn’t have the clout or the resources to hold the Badlands to any serious obligation. If a little dark magic was too much to ask, what could he count on them for? At this stage, if Quackity actually got something off the ground and overthrew Tubbo, that would genuinely just be funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno realised how long Bad had been silent. Bad kept staring at the wall to his right. Suddenly, he raised his palm and dragged it down the wall. A crimson smear spread across the stone, squirming and rooting in and Bad backed away with a series of intense nods, like he was trying to convince someone to stop talking at him. Quackity drew back a step further and Techno felt squicked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” said Bad without particular investment. “I thought the place could use sprucing up. The Vine is beautiful, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Responded Quackity. “About that alternate service…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad leapt over to the opposite bank, where Techno stood. He was a few blocks away, so Techno remained still. His heart was starting to pump a little harder and he itched to draw the Axe of Peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad smeared more of the “Vine” down the wall. Immediately vein-like ridges emerged from the pulp and began to pulse grotesquely. With each pulse, the crimson mass spread incrementally. Techno wondered how big it could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, Quackity, we are about doing something new, bringing change to a land in need of it. You want that, too. This Vine, this is something new… Everyone should see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For clarification, I am not on board with the blood vine thing,” entered Sam. “That does not factor into my thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure it doesn’t, muffinhead,” the leader of the Badlands scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad talked slowly. He never moved his eyes from the Vine and those glowing, white eyes widened ecstatically at the beauty of it. He equipped a bucket of milk which he swilled in one hand, sipping it like a fine wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I understand that, sometimes, to create something new you need to undo the past. So, instead of helping you resurrect and control Schlatt, I’m going to help you settle a score. You get to pick who with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno fought the urge to groan. To compensate he leaned back and rested his head on the walls of the sewer. He knew exactly what Quackity was going to say-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-I want Technoblade dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep. There it was. More bullshit to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity straightened his black hair and tried to cut an imposing figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Big Q,” chuckled Bad. “I think you’re in luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Techno could react the milk bucket had splashed over his face. Before his eyes, his hands became visible. He only just managed to equip his breastplate before a weight like an anvil then slammed right into it. It pinned him against the wall, but Techno couldn’t see its source. Someone else with invisibility had been waiting there the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I smelled pork,” Bad smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad pulled out and splashed a second bucket of milk on the Blade’s unseen captor. The milk dripped away to reveal a familiarly hulking figure and square head: Skeppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy’s mouth hung openly more vacantly than usual. His eyes didn’t quite seem to register what was in front of them. More importantly, the golem’s normally diamond-blue body had turned crimson, pulsing with the same veins Bad had planted upon the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay Skep?” he asked stoically. “You look pretty scuffed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy smiled, “Better than ever, Techno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some Vine had smeared against his breastplate beneath Skeppy’s hand. Ew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” the Blade breathed involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language!” roared Bad, equipping his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity’s mouth was agape with enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAH, BABY! YEAH!!! Techno is done! I am paying you guys DOUBLE! No, TRIPLE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you will, Quackity. Anyway, Techno, how are we doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, could be worse,” said Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had fixed his eyes on Quackity, and the young man’s resolve was already starting to melt like snow on a hot day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s no good, Blade,” said Bad with a shake of the head. “No analogies? No grand speeches? No spooky myths to psych me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno locked eyes with the hooded man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two words: Lotus Eaters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh,” he cackled. “That stings. Good one, Techno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno felt a strange, Nether-like warmth upon his chest. He lowered his head. The Crimson Vine was spreading over his breastplate, enticing and warm and… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marvellous... Wait? What’s happening?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he panicked within himself, unable to summon the words to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s making you like us,” said Skeppy with a dreamy smile. “Follow the Vine. It’ll lead you to the Egg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vine touched his skin and seeped in. Techno slumped into a stupor, felt stone scrape his back. Before him he saw it - the Egg. Shrouded in smoke and fire which obscured everything else. At the egg’s heart lay the flame of anarchy which, like a bloody Prometheus, he would carry to the ignorant people of this land. Before him lay Vine, pulsing and warm, leading him toward what he desired. He would follow it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” said Quackity. “This isn’t part of the deal. I want him dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice sounded far-off, muffled, as though Techno were listening from the bottom of a lake. Surprisingly, the Blade didn’t care too much. He just wanted Skeppy to lift his hand from his chest, so he could run off and cherish the Egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Egg will decide his fate,” explained Bad. “If It wants him dead It will consume him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded in agreement. If the Egg willed it...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otherwise, he lives. You can then delight in the irony of the great Technoblade becoming a slave to our government. Either way, he’s out of your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno felt as though he’d surfaced from icy water. He had to get this red gunk off him. No vines. no egg. No gods or masters! He was the Blade! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We gotta get out of here, CHAT!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He equipped an ender pearl and hurled it at the ceiling. Before Skeppy or Bad could react, it shattered. Techno and the golem materialised in the air and tumbled downwards. Skeppy’s grip loosened and the Blade threw a second pearl. He landed on the far bank on his knees with Quackity and the other two Badlanders. Skeppy, meanwhile, plummeted into the water. There was a thunderous splash, followed by a sickening crack as he hit the stone floor of the trench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno shielded his face from the spray and as he lowered his forearm he glimpsed a flash of metal. He ducked under Sam’s netherite blade and swung back with the Axe of Peace. Sam dodged and the Axe hit nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Techno readied to do Sam some real damage, he heard another splash of water. He only barely raised the Axe to block. The vine-tainted feline, Antfrost, had leapt into the water, drawn his trident and used its power to propel himself right at Techno’s face. With only the Axe’s haft in his way he continued to press on, forcing the three prongs closer and closer to Techno’s face. And, of course, Sam was swinging his sword again. Techno equipped a pearl and threw it between Antfrost’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second slash cut through his robe just as the pearl shattered and carried him from harm. Where Sam’s failure to hit his target staggered him, and Antfrost had to turn to attack, Techno whirled around unfazed. He equipped the Rocket Launcher and shot at the wall next to the two Badlanders. In a shower of red, white and blue sparks the two collapsed into the sewer water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the smoke began to drift away and dissipate over the water, Techno saw only Quackity. Visibly shaking, L’Manberg’s Secretary of State drew his bow and began to fumble with the string.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stood there in silence, savouring the fear he knew it inspired in Quackity. He lifted the rocket launcher and Quackity ran away, leaving behind his bow, his cloak and half of his shirt, which he had ripped in his hurry to get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blade didn’t even have time to smirk before he felt a searing heat on his chest. The Vines were burning him, punishing him for his disobedience. Didn’t he want anarchy? Couldn’t he see the Egg was the only thing that could-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno rolled out of the way as Bad’s sword struck the ground. He had leapt through the still-clearing smoke and tried to decapitate Techno. With a flourish of his sword, the lead Badlander charged at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno bent away from the point of his sword and responded with a precise, backhanded strike that chipped Bad’s breastplate and forced him to give ground. Profiting from the breathing room, the anarchist equipped his remaining armour and assumed a defensive stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undeterred, Bad leap at Techno with another heavy, overhead blow. Seeing no obvious killshot on Bad’s netherite-clad body, Techno held up his axe with both hands to block. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the blade made contact, the hooded man called out: “Now, Skeppy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vine-coated Golem rose from the river of sewage and gripped Techno’s left leg with both hands. He felt the warmth once more - the vines were spreading onto his greaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blade forced Bad back and swung at the head of Skeppy, who successfully ducked it. Bad attempted to strike again but Techno warded him off with another wide arc of the Axe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let it happen,” Skeppy droned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno felt the vine touch his skin, and the warmth grew more intense, more inviting, more terrifying. He gritted his teeth and resisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” grunted Techno. “I’ll pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hacked at Skeppy’s arms three times in quick succession and the golem slipped back into the water with a groan of pain. He wheeled back around to prepare for another attack from Bad, but it didn’t come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of a sword-point, Techno felt the searing heat, now on his chest and on his leg. The Vines were spreading again, both on his torso and his leg. The flesh-like tendrils anchored into him, burned at him to make him suffer for his disobedience. Bad clenched his hand before him, walking slowly toward the Blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno rose and swung, but his legs gave way. He knelt unwillingly before the Badlander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision was darkening. The vines burned. They were about his throat, digging into his knee. He saw the Egg before him again as much as he tried to tell himself it wasn’t there. The world around him was fading into red smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up. Bad smirked. Techno realised he had one option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He toppled to the side and toward the water, equipping his trident as he felt. With all his strength he lifted it and slammed it against the surface of the water, launching himself down the tunnel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He skimmed along the sewer like a discarded stone until, finally, he miscalculated and slammed into a wall. He heard shouts. He felt the burning still. The red smoke clouded his vision. He had to hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half-blind, he groped around around a corner, clinging to the wall until he finally found a door. He collapsed through, barely finding the strength to push it closed after him. Footsteps pounded by and faded into silence. He was safe. The Crimson Vine touched his temple. His eyes drifted shut…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reopened. Suddenly, he felt very alert, his mind racing with questions even though his body was exhausted. Who were those people? Why had they been following him? Maybe they wanted to stop him from getting to the Egg. He had to get to it. The Egg would show him what to do. If only his body weren’t so tired… Maybe he’d sleep a while, and then set out… Once the Egg made him stronger, like Skeppy… Once… Just a little lie down in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and what he saw stopped his slowing heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi, Techno! I didn’t see you there,” said a transparent, grey figure whose beanie barely bound in his . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amidst the crimson haze, Techno could see him clearly. He stood in Techno’s path to the Egg. An offensive blue aura pierced the red around him. He raised the Axe to remove the obstacle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, some part of him that he didn’t quite recognise forced out one confused word: “Wilbur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All strength left him. He fell on the floor and looked at the ceiling, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to get up! To go to the Egg! Why wouldn’t his body help him?! He wanted the Egg, he thought… The man in the beanie stood over him with an expression of vacant concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, are you alright? Do you want some blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a handful of something that shone a magnificent, shining blue. The vines screamed throughout Techno, and he screamed with them. The burning pain was indescribable. Then, like a fever breaking, it stopped. He felt himself drifting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll be safe, everything will be okay,” said Techno’s brother, applying the salve to his corrupted body. “Calm down and have some blue.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, this blew up much more than I anticipated and I unfortunately ended up with a huge backlog of assignments. Sorry about the wait and I hope you like this chapter just as much if not more. Thankfully, with the passage of time, the plotlines became a little clearer and I think I've been able to integrate a few details better than if I'd written this off the cuff. </p><p>Contrary to the original tags, we'll have one more part, where Ghostbur and Techno finally talk. :)</p><p>If you like my stuff, don't forget to check out The Convergence: Shattered Dimensions, a collaborative piece me and a few others have been working on for nearly six years at this point (and of course its constituent stories uploaded here for archive purposes). </p><p>Happy belated Christmas and New Year!</p><p>- W</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>